Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup
by 16choco25
Summary: Holmes yang tanpa sengaja bertemu Irene Adler di sebuah taman tiba-tiba menemui kasus pembunuhan ruang tertutup... dimana kebenaran yang ditunjukkan dari sebuah bel!


_Original story by Arthur Conan Doyle -c Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

"_Riset mendalam tentang seseorang selalu diperlukan dalam penyelidikan." – Sherlock Holmes_

GADIS berambut panjang hitam kecokelatan itu masih memperhatikan seorang anak lelaki yang sibuk dengan lupnya, kau tahu, kaca pembesarnya, dan dia merangkak ke bagian bawah sebuah kursi taman. Diikuti rasa penasarannya yang cukup besar, Irene menatap anak lelaki itu dengan kedua mata beningnya, yang memicing. Entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. Mata gadis itu seakan bertanya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana?

Anak lelaki itu tingginya sekitar 175 sentimeter dengan kulit pucatnya serta rambut ikal kehitamannya dan badannya terlihat sedikit lebih besar akibat dia mengenakan terusan hitam yang sedikit besar dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya dilingkis. Tentu saja, tingkah lakunya yang memegang lup dengan merangkak-rangkak itu memang terlihat sedikit aneh.

Anak lelaki itu mungkin merasa sedang diperhatikan dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah Irene dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Gadis manis itu mulai merasa salah tingkah dan menunduk, menghindari tatapan lelaki itu dan dia merasa sangat lancang. Anak lelaki itu langsung berdiri dan memetik beberapa bunga dari taman, derap langkah anak lelaki itu ringan menghampiri Irene dengan memegang beberapa tangkai bunga liar yang dia petik dari taman itu dan langsung menyodorkan sebuket bunga itu pada Irene. Tangan kurus Irene langsung terulur menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," desah Irene dan dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat, dengan wajah riangnya, "Irene Adler," gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan cepat dan dengan nada ceria. Anak lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan malas, "Sherlock Holmes," balasnya ringan dengan nada tanpa beban.

"Kau—," ucapan Sherlock, anak ini, tergantung di udara. Anak lelaki ini langsung memandangi Irene lekat dengan mata _onyx_ miliknya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Irene langsung membalas memandangnya dengan kerutan yang saling berlawanan di keningnya, seraya berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Baru saja pergi dari sebuah restoran dan kau memesan makanan yang bersaus, dan kau pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru, bukan?" sahutnya langsung, hingga membuat Irene langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan luar biasa, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" desak Irene langsung. Bukannya malah menjawab, anak lelaki tersebut malah kembali sibuk dengan lupnya dan merangkak ke dalam kursi taman. Rasa penasaran Irene terhadap anak lelaki berambut ikal itu semakin membesar. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Irene berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan rasa penasaran dan dia langsung menoleh dengan wajah dinginnya, mungkin merasa terganggu. "Mencari jejak," jawabnya singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan lupnya menyusuri bagian bawah kursi taman tersebut. Semakin penasaran, Irene akhirnya memutuskan ikut berjongkok dan memegang ujung baju Sherlock.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Irene dengan mengesankan suaranya sebagai nona kecil yang harus dipenuhi permintaannya, dan membuat Sherlock terpaksa harus keluar dari bawah kursi taman dan terduduk di tanah, persis di sebelah Irene. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Menyelidiki kasus. Kau tahu kasus hilangnya kucing keluarga Hamilton tadi pagi? Kalau kau tidak tahu, keluarga itu meminta bantuanku untuk mencarinya. Tadi pagi jejak kaki kucing itu ditemukan di bawah kursi ini dan ada beberapa jejak kaki seseorang yang menggunakan sepatu flat yang sedikit besar, tapi sedikit aneh. Permukaan telapak bagian bawahnya sedikit nyaris hilang tetapi sisi telapak atasnya sedikit terlihat, ini bukti orang yang cacat. Panjangnya sekitar 30 sentimeter dan mengarah ke arah jalan raya dengan diiringi jejak kucing, berarti kemungkinan besar kucing itu dibawa seseorang," jelasnya panjang lebar dan membuat Irene ternganga.

"Jika deduksiku benar—dan aku yakin itu, yang membawa kucing itu adalah seorang wanita berkaki pincang, sepatu flat itu sudah biasa digunakan wanita selain sepatu hak tinggi. Dan kemungkinan dia adalah seorang penyayang kucing yang kebetulan menemukan kucing itu dan memutuskan memiliharanya karena tidak ada pemiliknya atau salah satu anggota keluarga Hamilton yang menemukan kucing itu karena mengenalinya, namun belum sempat mengembalikan kucing tersebut."

"Jadi, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" desah Irene sambil menatap bola mata anak itu, yang bulat, berwarna cokelat kenari dan bening. Dia hanya tersenyum simetris.

"Menurutmu siapa?" balasnya dengan tidak sabar, dengan nada menyebalkan yang seolah menganggap Irene sebagai burung yang terus berdekuk tanpa henti. Irene mengakui dia orang yang paling paling tahan banting, tapi Irene cukup jengkel juga mendengar ucapan Sherlock yang sedikit menyebalkan tersebut.

"Sungguh, Sherlock," ujarnya dengan nada dingin. "Kuakui kau sedikit menyebalkan dengan sisi detektifmu."

Dia langsung kembali tenggelam dalam kasus kecilnya tanpa mempedulikan omelan Irene dan Irene pikir, dia masih bisa memarahi Sherlock Holmes dengan sejuta sumpah serapahnya, namun Irene berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. Tanpa memedulikan Sherlock, Irene langsung duduk di atas kursi taman dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Anak lelaki itu langsung tertegun memandanginya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Irene.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Kupikir aku agak sedikit dingin padamu." Irene langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. "Lupakan," balas Irene singkat.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertamamu, bagaimana aku tahu kau baru saja memakan sesuatu yang bersaus dan baru saja pergi dari sebuah restoran dengan terburu-buru, mudah saja," Holmes berdeham, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Irene satu persatu. Bola mata Irene langsung memandangi anak lelaki itu dengan pandangan antusiasnya.

"Lengan bajumu," kata Sherlock Holmes sambil memegang lengan baju Irene. Secercah cairan kental berwarna merah menempel di lengan bajunya yang panjang. "Tentu saja itu saus, yang tanpa kau sadari menempel di bajumu saat kau makan. Ujung rok panjangmu, sedikit berlumpur. Tentu saja kau baru saja dari restoran Giusseppe, restoran Italia yang jalannya berlumpur karena sedang ada perbaikan jalan di sana, dan kau terburu-buru sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ujung rokmu terkena lumpur," jelasnya dengan nada santai.

"Apalagi restoran Italia banyak menyediakan makanan bersaus. Apa kau makan pasta, mungkin spagetti atau _canneloni_?" tanyanya. Irene langsung mengangguk mengiyakannya. "Tepatnya spagetti," sahut Irene langsung.

"Nah, untuk pertanyaanmu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya, bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri padamu, namaku William Sherlock Holmes, dan kakakku seorang politikus, Mycroft Holmes," jawabnya dengan nada konyol.

"Sangat baik," ujar Irene dan sudut matanya melirik ke arah kereta kudanya. "Kau telah selesai menyelidiki dan mendapat kesimpulan seperti tadi. Mengapa kau tidak bergegas pergi ke keluarga Hamilton dan memastikan?"

Secercah binar mata kancil Sherlock langsung bersinar. "Tepat sekali. Maka itu aku harus langsung berjalan—"

"Tak perlu repot—kau bisa bersamaku menaiki kereta kudaku," sahut Irene memotong perkataan Sherlock. Anak lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya canggung, merasa sedikit gugup. Tapi senyum indah Irene langsung membuat kakinya bergerak perlahan menaiki kereta kuda Violet.

.

.

Tentu saja Holmes bisa menerka dengan cepat. Irene Adler, dia tahu nama itu. Arthur memandangi gadis yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya itu, dengan pandangan lembutnya. Irene Adler, anak tunggal keluarga Adler yang sangat berbakat. Kau bisa bilang bahwa dia adalah sebuah anugerah yang sempurna. Bernyanyi, bermain biola, cantik, seorang penggila buku, bahkan kepiawaiannya bermain drama, dan tentu saja sisi menariknya, dia cerdas.

Nilai akademisnya tentu saja tidaklah kurang dari A. Holmes sering mendengar berita tentang Irene, tentu saja dari beberapa anak lelaki di kelas sekolahnya yang mengidolakannya, bahkan dia menjadi dewi yang menimbulkan banyak persaingan yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Tentu saja Holmes hanya mampu mengagumi sosok jelita itu dari kejauhan saja. Fakta bahwa dia menggilai musik klasik, membuat Irene semakin cantik di mata Holmes sendiri.

"Tentang ayahmu—apa dia seorang inspektur polisi?" tanya Irene tiba-tiba membangkitkan lamunan Arthur dan sekejap Arthur langsung mengangguk. "Ayahku sudah meninggal... Di _Scotland Yard_," ujarnya menambahkan. "Ayahku sering mengajakku ke lokasi kasus. Tentu saja aku jadi tertarik dengan bidang kriminal, namun sejujurnya prioritas utamaku mendalami bidang kriminal sejujurnya karena ibuku."

Mata Irene memancarkan ketertarikan. "Ibumu?"

Holmes menghela nafas sejenak dan mengangguk. "Nama gadisnya Diana Evans. Dia menikah dengan ayahku dan setahun setelah melahirkanku dia meninggal. Tentu saja obsesiku mendalami bidang kriminal semakin menguat ketika aku tahu ibuku seorang penulis novel kriminal. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar buku yang berjudul 'Mata Rantai'?" desahnya sambil menatap Irene dengan tatapan sedih dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Irene menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Maaf, kau jadi harus bercerita padaku—"

"Tak apa," potong Sherlock tiba-tiba. "Lagipula aku merasa cerita tentang ibuku bukan hal personal khusus. Lagipula aku pun merasa nyaman untuk bercerita padamu, Irene."

Mulut Irene langsung membentuk huruf O dengan cepat dengan wajah memerah dan dia langsung mengalihkan ke pembicaraan lain hingga akhirnya kereta kuda itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah dengan tulisan di depan pintunya, Keluarga Hamilton. Derap sepatu kuda berhenti dan kusir kuda Gusteville langsung membukakan pintu kereta kuda. Sherlock langsung mempersilakan Irene turun dan dia langsung melompat turun setelah Violet turun.

"Terima kasih, Irene. Kau bisa langsung pulang—"

"Lodge," Irene langsung menoleh ke arah kusir kudanya. "Katakan pada Ibu aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Kau boleh pulang sekarang—"

"Hei, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sherlock sedikit khawatir. Irene langsung mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum lagi. "Kau tentu tahu bahwa hal mengenai kasus bahkan kasus kecil sekalipun juga berkaitan erat denganku," jawabnya tenang. "Karena ayahku juga seorang inspektur polisi. Kau pernah mendengar nama James Adler, Sherlock?"

Perkataan Irene tadi langsung sukses membuat mata Sherlock Holmes nyaris terbelalak karena kaget. Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar nama James Adler? Dia seorang komisaris jenderal polisi yang sangat hebat, dan siapa sangka bahwa Irene adalah anak dari James Adler yang gagah berwibawa. Bahkan Holmes tahu bahwa James Adler sangat dekat dengan kakaknya. Dan dia sedikit menyesal telah berbuat terlalu dingin pada Irene tadi.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Sherlock setelah selesai menenangkan diri sejenak. "Kita masuk." Dia langsung memencet bel di samping pintu masuk. Namun setelah lima kali memencet bel, tidak ada jawaban. Dan pintu rumah terkunci rapat sementara mansion sebelah rumah Tuan Hamilton disesaki banyak orang.

"Apa dia sedang pergi ke mansion sebelah?" rutuk Irene dengan nada sedikit kesal dan terduduk di samping rumpun anak nakal yang tumbuh di sebelah pintu masuk. Sherlock menggeleng. "Tidak—"

"Sepatu kesayangan Tuan Hamilton masih ada di rak sepatunya," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat yang terlihat sudah agak tua yang tergeletak di atas rak sepatu.

"Lalu?" ujar Irene. "Kemana dia? Apa dia tertidur?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku harus sedikit mengintip," Holmes langsung menaiki kusen di bawah jendela dan mencoba mengintip dari celah yang terlihat. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak sejadinya dan suara raungan mobil polisi segera memenuhi tempat tersebut.

'_Pintu terkunci. Pembunuhan ruang tertutup—'_ batin Holmes dengan tatapan serius.

.

.

Mayat korban telentang, dengan kaki terentang, di ruangan tengah, tepatnya ruang tamu. Ia hanya mengenakan baju tidur putih dan kakinya telanjang. Dokter berlutut di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan senter kecil dan memeriksa bagian mata korban. Darah keluar dari mulut mayat itu dan menyebabkan lantai marmer putih itu berlumuran darah. Beberapa pembantu dan anak tunggal korban menangis menonton pemandangan mayat tersebut. Sherlock berdiri di sebelah dokter itu dan sebuah sapaan memaksanya menoleh.

"Kau Holmes, bukan?"

Sherlock langsung menoleh dan langsung tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang menyapanya, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, gempal, dan topi fedoranya menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang rata. "Inspektur Robert MacGower, saya kira," katanya dengan nada girang. "Apa kabar?"

Basa-basi Sherlock langsung ditepis dengan kalimat tegas Inspektur MacGower, "Baik, karena kau saksi penting yang pertama kali menemukan mayat, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan."

"Baik," kata Sherlock dan dia langsung mengeluarkan senyum khasnya, mengesankan dia orang yang sudah sangat handal di tempat kejadian perkara. "Kunci ruangan ditemukan di kantong baju korban, berarti ini pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Identitas korban adalah Tuan Jason Hamilton, pemilik rumah ini. Usianya 52 tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara—"

"Holmes, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan," potong Inspektur MacGower dengan nada meremehkan Sherlock. Irene langsung berdiri di dekat Sherlock dan otomatis menoleh ke arah inspektur bertubuh gemuk tersebut.

"Inspektur, tolong dengarkan kata-kata Holmes. Dia—maksudku, dia detektif yang hebat," sela Irene dan tersenyum singkat. Mata Inspektur MacGower langsung dengan suksesnya membelalak ketika menyaksikan sosok Irene yang merupakan anak James Adler, atasannya, hadir di tempat berdarah tersebut.

"Nona Adler? Anda—juga hadir disini?" tanya Inspektur MacGower dengan nada gusar. Dia benar-benar kaget melihat anak seorang atasannya yang sangat dia hormati hadir di tempat kejadian perkara ini. Dia langsung terguncang dan risau oleh tanggung jawab besar yang tiba-tiba membebani pundaknya. Irene langsung mengangguk pelan dan memberi isyarat pada Holmes untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dia seorang pengacara yang cukup terkenal di London, tentu saja Anda tahu itu, Inspektur. Menurut analisisku—korban mati karena menelan sianida dan perkiraan waktu kematiannya adalah 30 menit yang lalu akibat jari kakinya sudah mengalami pengerasan—rigor mortis sudah muncul," ujar Sherlock sambil mendekati mayat dan mencium bau dari mulut mayat. "Aromanya almond, tidak diragukan lagi. Sianida yang ditelan akan bereaksi dengan asam lambung dan menyebabkan aroma almond."

"Rigor mortis?" tanya Irene bingung. Sherlock langsung menoleh. "Pengerasan pada tubuh mayat. Hal ini hanya terjadi di jangka waktu 30 menit hingga 3 jam setelah mayat terbunuh," jelasnya dan membuat Irene mengangguk-angguk.

"Sangat baik, dan kuku dan bibir mayat pun berwarna merah muda, maka ini sianida. Dan—apa yang kau lakukan disini sebelum menemukan mayat, Holmes?" tanya Inspektur MacGower sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Oh, aku bersama Irene akan menemui Tuan Hamilton," jawab Sherlock lugas. "Setelah memencet bel kurang lebih lima kali, tidak ada jawaban. Maka itu aku langsung melongok untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Tuan Hamilton—"

"Sebentar," potong Inspektur MacGower dengan nada pelan. "Darimana kau tahu bahwa di dalam ada orang? Kau tadi bilang bahwa kau melongok ke dalam untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Tuan Hamilton. Berarti kau tahu bahwa di dalam ada orang."

"Sepatunya," timpal Sherlock langsung. "Kau melihat sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat itu, Inspektur? Itu sepatu kesayangan Tuan Hamilton yang selalu dipakainya kemana-mana."

"Baik," Inspektur MacGower langsung mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Tapi bisa saja Tuan Hamilton mengenakan sepatu lain, kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Riset mendalam tentang seseorang selalu diperlukan dalam penyelidikan," Sherlock mengeluarkan ultimatum terakhirnya. "Walau aku hanya mengandalkan pengamatanku dan hasilnya tidak selalu benar."

Inspektur itu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

.

.

Irene hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk mengagumi sosok Sherlock Holmes. Sosok Sherlock yang selalu tenang dalam melakukan penyelidikan benar-benar terlihat seperti ayahnya, yang selalu berpikiran dingin. Sudut matanya terus memandangi Sherlock tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Jadi," desah Inspektur MacGower sambil terduduk di sofa tengah. "Bagaimana dengan reaksi sianidanya, Dokter Ward?"

Dokter setengah baya itu mengulurkan telapak tangan kanan mayat itu hingga terjulur keluar dari balik bajunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat," ujarnya dan mengenakan kacamata. "Reaksi sianida di jari jempolnya kuat sekali. Namun anehnya, reaksi racun hanya ada di jari jempol korban, di jari lain tidak ditemukan apapun. Di pena yang terjatuh di dekat mayat juga ada reaksi sianida."

Irene nampak sedikit tertarik dan berdiri dari sofanya. Dia menghampiri seorang pelayan wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Siapa yang memberikan pena tersebut pada Tuan Hamilton?" tanyanya lugas. Alis Arthur tertaut, menoleh ke arah Irene dengan pandangan tertarik.

Pelayan itu memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah, sekretarisnya. Nona Carolina, mungkin?" katanya langsung hingga membuat seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan baju bersurai _burgundy_ yang nampak sedikit aneh muncul ke hadapan Violet. Arthur melirik kartu pengenal yang terkait di bajunya, Carolina Stewart. Wanita ini langsung berwajah marah, wajahnya memerah.

"Saya tidak membunuh Tuan!" katanya bersikeras dengan mengepalkan tangan. Dokter Ward langsung menyetujui perkataan Nona Carolina, "Pernyataan Nona Carolina benar. Maksudku, reaksi sianida muncul di jari jempol sangat kuat dan reaksi racun di pena tersebut juga berbentuk jari—Maka kesimpulanku, jari mayat telah terkena racun sianida terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi—," sela Inspektur MacGower dengan ekspresi kepasrahan yang terlihat konyol. "Jika ini pembunuhan ruang tertutup, maka yang bisa dijadikan tersangka hanya 3 pelayan dan Anda, Nona Carolina. Sebab anak tunggal korban masih kecil dan dikesampingkan untuk menjadi pembunuh. Namun berdasarkan kesaksian 3 pelayan itu, mereka sedang pergi menghadiri undangan makan tetangga sebelah dan tidak meninggalkan acara itu sekalipun."

"Bodoh!" bentak Nona Carolina dengan nada kasar. "Apa kau tidak mendengar pernyataan Dokter Ward? Reaksi racun yang ada pada pulpen berbentuk jempol! Dan reaksi racun itu hanya ditemukan di jempol Tuan. Apa itu berarti jari Tuan sudah terkena reaksi racun sebelumnya? Dan jika saya pelakunya, bagaimana caranya saya melumurkan racun tepat hanya di jari jempol beliau?" gertaknya dengan wajah kesal.

'_Benar—bagaimana cara pelaku pembunuhan ini melumuri racun tepat hanya di jari jempol korban_?_Apa dia bisa langsung melumuri racun pada jari korban_? _Dan bagaimana racun itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulut korban_?' pikir Holmes hingga mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin kau menggunakan kloroform atau obat bius untuk membius Tuan Hamilton dan—kau melumurkan racun ke jempolnya," tuduh Inspektur MacGower dengan nada kesal.

"Inspektur—kurasa Anda sudah keterlaluan. Anda menuduh saya tanpa bukti logis apapun. Anda memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!" teriak Nona Carolina menuding-nuding Inspektur MacGower dengan sengit.

"Bukan maksudku begitu—" Inspektur MacGower membetulkan topinya, gugup. Dia berusaha membela diri dan mengembalikan citranya sebagai inspektur divisi satu bagian pembunuhan yang bersahabat. "Apa yang Anda lakukan pada saat perkiraan waktu Tuan Hamilton terbunuh? Sekitar 45 menit yang lalu?"

"Sa—saya sedang membeli kertas yang habis," ujar Nona Carolina memberikan kesaksian. "Apa Anda masih menuduh saya membunuh Tuan Hamilton saat Anda melihat bukti itu?" Nona Carolina menunjukkan setumpuk kertas folio yang terletak di atas meja kerja Tuan Hamilton.

"Kurasa Nona Carolina jujur," sela salah seorang pelayan wanita. "Tuan Hamilton memang menyuruhnya untuk membeli kertas folio yang habis. Jadi kurasa Nona Carolina tidak bersalah."

"Bagaimana dengan letak benda lain?" timpal Inspektur MacGower mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nona Carolina mengangguk. "Biar saya tunjukkan," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah meja kerja Tuan Hamilton diiringi Inspektur MacGower yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana, Sherlock? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Irene mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertengkaran tadi sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Arthur yang masih memegang dagunya, tanda dia sedang berpikir. Sherlock hanya menjawab singkat, "Mungkin."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Hamilton dengan pena itu?" suara pelan Sherlock mendesak Nona Carolina.

"Beliau—akan menandatangani surat kontrak kerja dengan beberapa kliennya," tutur Nona Carolina. "Beliau meminta pena padaku dengan membunyikan bel itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bel yang terletak di atas meja Tuan Hamilton.

"Wah! Bel ini rupanya sudah cukup tua," seru Inspektur MacGower yang rasa penasarannya terusik dan memperhatikan bel itu dengan teliti. "Di bagian tubuh belnya sudah berkarat." Dia menunjukkan bagian tubuh bel tersebut yang memang dipenuhi karat. Rasa penasaran Sherlock mendorongnya untuk memperhatikan bel itu dengan detail.

"Bel ini—sedikit aneh. Lihat, bagian tubuh bel itu berkarat bukan? Kenapa bagian tombolnya bersih sekali, tanpa karat?" katanya yang masih memperhatikan bel itu dengan spontan dan membuat mata seluruh tersangka terhenyak. Seluruh perhatian mereka menjadi tertuju pada bel tersebut.

"Mungkin—karena Tuan sering memakainya—Jadi karat di bagian tombolnya menghilang dengan sendirinya," terang Nona Carolina tiba-tiba dengan nada gugup.

"Begitu?" respon Sherlock sedikit kasar dan dia kembali memegang dagunya. Irene mengajaknya kembali duduk di atas sofa. Dia masih tertegun dan memegang dagunya. Mata bening Irene masih memperhatikannya.

"Jadi? Kau sudah ada bayangan tentang kasus ini?" tanya Irene tiba-tiba. Holmes langsung menggeleng cepat, dan masih memegang dagunya.

"Aku belum tahu," ucapnya pelan. "Mungkin aku akan memecahkannya sebentar lagi."

"Kau—selalu memegang dagu saat berpikir, ya? Apa itu kebiasaanmu?" tanya Irene lagi. Mata Holmes langsung bersinar, seperti mendapat ilham.

_Kebiasaan_!_Itu dia_! Senyum simetris Sherlock langsung tersungging dan kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, ini pembunuhan yang dilakukan orang luar!" ujar Nona Carolina bersikeras. "Ruang ini terkunci. Memang ada kami di dalam—namun melumurkan racun tepat hanya di jari jempol korban—itu adalah sebuah aplikatif yang tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin, bahkan kemungkinannya sangat besar terjadi," kata Holmes dengan nada dingin. Perkataannya barusan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah dan menatapnya kaget. Dia baru saja akan mengeluarkan teknik analitisnya yang khas itu.

"Holmes! Jadi kau—" sela Inspektur MacGower dengan terburu-buru. "Sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?!" sambungnya kaget.

"Benar, Inspektur—" Sherlock menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum khasnya. Dia bersandar di rak perapian dan mengesankan dirinya sebagai detektif yang baru muncul kembali dan menyelesaikan masalah. Dia seperti mainan _Jack-in-a-box_ yang tiba-tiba keluar dari perapian yang hangat.

"Jangan menggertak sambal!" teriak Nona Carolina keras. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa melumurkan racun tepat hanya di jari jempol korban adalah aplikatif yang tidak mungkin!"

"Bahkan itu adalah aplikatif yang sangat mungkin," lanjut Sherlock, sambil menghampiri seorang pelayan pria. "Jika si pelaku mengetahui kebiasaan Tuan Hamilton!"

Inspektur MacGower tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya. "Apa kau mulai melantur, Holmes? Apa hubungan kebiasaan Tuan Hamilton dengan pembunuhan—"

"Hentikan, Inspektur," tegur Sherlock. "Reaksi emosionalmu perlu ditahan untuk saat ini. Baik, akan aku jelaskan. Mungkin setelah mendengar penjelasanku, kau akan bisa memahami maksud perkataanku."

Tawa Inspektur MacGower mereda dan Sherlock mulai memulai analisisnya. "Baik, pertama kumulai dari pertanyaan yang terus menghantui pikiranku, bagaimana caranya racun itu bisa dengan tepat terlumur hanya di jari jempol korban dan bagaimana caranya racun itu bisa memasuki mulut korban padahal korban tidak tahu ada racun di jarinya?"

Inspektur MacGower menatap detektif pendatang baru itu dengan tercengang. Matanya berkedip-kedip cepat. Sementara Holmes yang merasa sudah mulai menguasai keadaan, mulai melanjutkan analisisnya dengan tenang.

"Saat melihat meja kerja Tuan Hamilton, dan mendengar kesaksian Nona ini," Holmes menunjuk Nona Carolina. "Aku bisa menerka semuanya. Nona Carolina, tadi kau bilang Tuan Hamilton akan menandatangani surat kontrak kerja, bukan?"

Nona Carolina mengangguk pelan. Arthur hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan.

"Baik, sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu," kata Sherlock sambil menatap seorang pelayan pria lekat. "Apa kebiasaan Tuan Hamilton saat membalik lembaran kertas?"

Inspektur MacGower dan Irene langsung melotot seakan mendapat petunjuk kasus. "Jangan-jangan—," gumam Inspektur MacGower pelan.

"Hm, seingatku Tuan selalu—menjilat jari jempolnya setelah membalik lembaran kertas—," jelas pelayan itu. Irene langsung menyela dengan mara berbinar-binar, "apa pelaku tahu kebiasaan itu?"

"Benar," ujar Holmes sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk, "dan pelaku pembunuhan ini—adalah Anda, Nona Carolina Stewart!" Jari telunjuk Sherlock dengan cepat mengarah ke wajah Nona Carolina yang pias.

"Bodoh!" gertak Nona Carolina keras, "bukankah aku punya alibi? Aku baru saja membeli kertas folio saat waktu kematian Tuan?"

"Kalau begitu, dimana bon pembeliannya?"

Pertanyaan Holmes tersebut sontak membuat Nona Carolina terbelalak dan Inspektur MacGower langsung menatap Nona Carolina tajam dan mengawasi setiap perubahan air muka Nona Carolina dengan hati-hati.

"Kurang ajar!" bentak Nona Carolina marah.

"Benar, kau tidak menunjukkan bon. Karena kau sudah membeli kertas folio itu sebelumnya!" balas Sherlock sedikit kasar, membuat Inspektur MacGower langsung menjegal langkah Nona Carolina yang hendak menampar wajah putih Sherlock Holmes. Tangan itu masih terangkat di udara.

"Bon. Disana terdapat waktu pembelian dan tanggal pembelian. Kau tidak menunjukkannya karena pemeriksaan waktu kau membeli kertas folio tersebut tidak sesuai dengan penyataanmu yang menyatakan baru membeli kertas folio tersebut pada saat waktu kematian korban. Kau sekeretaris dan kau pasti tahu dimana tempat Tuan Hamilton menyimpan kertas folio dan kau mengakalinya dengan membuat kertas itu terlihat habis padahal mungkin kau menyembunyikannya atau sengaja menghabiskannya. Seperti perkiraanmu, Tuan Hamilton akan menyuruhmu pergi membeli kertas itu dengan memanggilmu dengan bel. Disaat itulah kau membunuh Tuan Hamilton," desak Holmes tenang, mencoba mencari celah lain.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya racun menempel di jari jempol korban?" tanya Irene dengan alis tertaut.

"Bel, seperti yang kau tahu, cara membunyikannya dengan menyentuhkan satu jarimu untuk memencet tombolnya. Anda mungkin meminta Tuan Hamilton menandatangani surat kontrak seraya menunggu Anda yang berpura-pura akan pergi membeli kertas. Kau tahu kebiasaan lain Tuan Hamilton memencet tombol bel dengan jempol. Dan kau membawakan pulpen untuk menandatangani surat kontrak kerja. Surat itu ada beberapa lembar, dan kau tahu kebiasaan Tuan Hamilton yang selalu menjilat jari jempolnya setelah membalik lembaran kertas. Dan kau melumuri racun itu di bel, tepatnya tombol bel. Dan kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?" Sherlock langsung tersenyum dan memandang Nona Carolina yang tubuhnya bergemetaran dan wajahnya memucat.

"Ah!" Inspektur MacGower langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat. Tubuh gemuknya sedikit bergoyang. "Tuan Hamilton, seperti kebiasaannya, menjilat jari jempolnya setelah membalik lembaran kertas! Saat itulah dia terbunuh!" serunya dengan nada senang.

"Benar, Inspektur—Kurasa Anda tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, sebab aku memiliki bukti kuat untuk menahanmu!" Tatapan mata Holmes dengan tenang mengarah ke Nona Carolina yang masih menatapnya dendam.

"Apa buktinya?" ucapnya dengan nada menantang. Holmes memegang bel tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada tim forensik untuk diperiksa.

"Di bel tersebut, kau tentu saja ingat bukan, di bagian tombol bel tidak ada karatnya padahal di bagian tubuh bel ada banyak karat. Bel itu terbuat dari tembaga, bukan? Sianida, seperti yang kau tahu, dapat dengan mudah bereaksi dengan tembaga dan menghilangkan karat yang ada di tembaga. Dan bukti lain ada di tangan kananmu!" Sherlock langsung melingkis lengan baju _burgundy_ milik Nona Carolina dan menunjukkan jam tangan tembaga Nona Carolina yang karatnya sedikit menghilang di beberapa bagian. Nona Carolina langsung menunduk dan kristal itu jatuh dari matanya, isakan itu terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Dia membenamkan tangisnya di kedua telapak tangannya dan terduduk di ubin.

"Dia—orang yang telah membunuh ayahku—," isaknya sambil mengusap air matanya. Kening Violet berkerut ingin tahu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?" tanya Irene penasaran dengan nada bingung. Sedikit senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir Nona Carolina.

"Ayahku adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang nyaris bangkrut," jelasnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Dia adalah pengacara kantor kredit yang ayahku hutangi. Dia mendesak ayahku hingga ayahku bunuh diri."

Semua orang menatap Nona Carolina dengan tatapan kasihan. Nona Carolina masih terisak-isak dengan suara seraknya.

"Ayahku sudah akan membayar tagihan itu. Tapi dia malah mendesak ayahku dengan kata-kata 'mati'. Semakin menderulah keinginan ayahku untuk bunuh diri dan aku seorang yang mendengar kata-katanya yang mendesak ayahku bunuh diri. Sejak saat itu aku benar-benar membenci dia dan keputusan ayahku untuk bunuh diri," lanjutnya, terisak kecil. Air mata masih deras mengaliri pipinya. Matanya memanas. Sudut hati Irene diam-diam tertohok dan menunduk.

"Untuk apa kau mengakhiri hidup padahal kau sudah punya rencana di masa depanmu?"

Pertanyaan klise itu mengakhiri kasus pelik ini.

.

.

"Seperti katamu, reaksi racun ditemukan di tombol bel itu," ujar Irene dengan nada gembira. "Ternyata kau benar-benar detektif hebat," pujinya dengan dua jempol terangkat. Holmes hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Sudahlah," tolaknya halus. "Aku masih perlu belajar, kau membuatku sedikit merasa sombong," canda Sherlock Holmes halus. Irene tertawa.

"Oh ya, Sherlock. Bolehkah—" Irene menelan ludahnya gugup. Sherlock langsung menatapnya lugas. Tatapannya yang tidak biasa, lekat menatap Irene. Seandainya Irene tahu bahwa Sherlock Holmes benar-benar mencintainya, sama seperti dia mencintainya, hatinya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Namun kali ini debaran halus itu muncul dari jantung Irene dengan stabil.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi asistenmu dalam setiap kasus yang kau temui? Aku merasa tertantang," pinta Irene tanpa nada ragu. Holmes hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin bukan sebagai asisten. Sahabat?" jawabnya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum khasnya. Irene hanya tersenyum simpul dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sherlock. Kasus itu berakhir dengan tautan dua kelingking yang terlihat indah.


End file.
